


E liberaci dal male

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Daiki avrebbe voluto fermarsi.Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare.Aveva contezza del proprio dolore, aveva contezza del dolore di Hikaru.Erano uguali, loro due.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	E liberaci dal male

**_~ E liberaci dal male ~_ **

Daiki avrebbe voluto fermarsi.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare.

Aveva contezza del proprio dolore, aveva contezza del dolore di Hikaru.

Erano uguali, loro due.

L’aveva visto piangere, ed era stato l’unico, e l’aveva visto rifiutarsi di chiedere aiuto, perché era quello che facevano entrambi, perché se il problema veniva ignorato allora automaticamente non esisteva.

Ma non avevano impiegato molto a far cadere quella maschera, a rivelarsi per la loro pateticità e per la loro inadeguatezza.

Non avevano impiegato molto a ritrovarsi l’uno nell’odio dell’altro, e a capire che quello che volevano, in fondo, era la stessa identica cosa.

Daiki aveva ascoltato Hikaru parlare di Yabu quasi come si parla di un morto, perso nei ricordi di un’adolescenza finita anni prima, ma che portava ancora i propri segni su di lui.

L’aveva visto ricordare quei momenti ed etichettarli come finiti per sempre, come soppressi dalla felicità di Kota, una felicità che non gli sarebbe mai appartenuta.

E allo stesso modo Arioka parlava di Kei, e parlava del tempo che passavano insieme, parlava di quell’amicizia che non era mai stata niente di più, e di quanto gli piacesse averlo intorno, di quanto amasse la sua sola presenza, di come non fosse in grado di rinunciare ad essa solo per orgoglio.

E da lì avevano impiegato poco a leggere l’uno i desideri nel cuore dell’altro, e a dirsi che non sarebbero mai stati felici, non in quel modo, perché dirlo a qualcun altro era assai più semplice che dirlo a se stessi.

Daiki aveva continuato ad andare a casa di Hikaru in cerca di un conforto, e non vi aveva trovato altro che dolore in più, che rimpianti da aggiungere ai propri, che rancore così simile al suo da fargli quasi spavento.

Si erano fatti del male a vicenda con quell’amore malsano che provavano per due persone che invece di loro non sapevano che farsene, si erano riversati addosso tutto il rancore accumulato in anni di silenzio, e anziché trarre sollievo da quello sfogo non avevano ottenuto altro che nuove cicatrici, che nuove ferite, mentre insieme sembravano divertirsi a fare da spettatori ad una felicità che non avrebbero mai assaggiato, perché non apparteneva loro.

Daiki quella sera si era stancato.

Hikaru gli stava raccontando qualcosa di Kota, qualcosa di quando erano più piccoli, e lo faceva ancora con quel tono assorto e quasi sereno, il solito di quanto pensava ad un Yabu che ancora non apparteneva a Kei, un Yabu come idealizzato e scolpito nella sua mente a quel modo, cosicché nessuno potesse portarglielo via.

Daiki lo guardò, lo ascoltò attentamente, e gli fece pena.

E si fece pena da solo, perché sapeva di avere la medesima espressione in viso quando raccontava di Kei.

Fu solo un lampo, fu un momento di pura insofferenza, ma non poteva più tornare indietro.

Il sangue di Hikaru macchiava i suoi vestiti e le sue mani, mentre il coltello non si decideva a lasciare la sua stretta, e lui fissava il più grande, e la sua espressione cristallizzata nella morte, e provò quasi sollievo per averlo ucciso.

Ora poteva smettere di pensare, Hikaru. Ora poteva rimanere in pace con se stesso e con il pensiero di Kota, senza che la realtà arrivasse a ricordargli che non sarebbe mai stato suo.

Poteva concedersi il lusso di credere che quell’amore potesse esistere, e Arioka lo invidiò per questo.

Si chinò sul suo corpo esanime, ne sfiorò i lineamenti e gli chiuse gli occhi, dandogli finalmente l’addio.

Poi prese un respiro e affondò il coltello nel proprio corpo, aspettando un dolore che invece non arrivò, perché troppo era il sollievo nel pensare di stare finalmente per morire.

Si accasciò sul pavimento, piano, di fianco al cadavere di Yaotome.

Gli piaceva pensare che fossero morti perché era giusto così, perché non aveva senso che continuassero ad esistere quando tutto quello che avevano da offrirsi era odio, era rancore.

Era la morte la via più giusta, Daiki ne era convinto.

La morte li aveva liberati dal peso di un amore malato, e forse era stato proprio quello ad ucciderli, ma a Daiki non importava.

Se davvero era così, allora avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per sempre a causa di Kei, e di ciò che provava, e del pensiero di quei sorrisi che rivolgeva solo a lui, perché per Inoo lui era sempre stato speciale, e arrivato a quel punto poco importava che non lo fosse nel modo in cui voleva lui.

Chiuse gli occhi, Daiki, osservando il volto sereno di Hikaru.

Sperava di avere anche lui la stessa espressione.

Sperava finalmente di poter essere libero.


End file.
